Dracula
Dracula is the main protagonist of the 2012 animated film, Hotel Transylvania. He appears as one of AdamGregory03's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography WELCOME TO HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! Father of Mavis, and owner of Hotel Transylvania, Dracula has been an overprotective parent since the death of the love of his life, preventing Mavis from seeing the human world. When a human boy named Jonathan accidentally discovers the hotel and he and Mavis fall for each other, he is to learn that not all humans are bad. THE LEGACY OF DRACULA *''Hotel Transylvania'' (video game) Arcade Opening Dracula is seen narrating while we see him managing the hotel. He says that the whole "King of the Monsters" thing was just self-proclaimed, until one fateful night. It now cuts to the real story, where the knight informs Dracula of a new emergancy regarding a "rogue monster". Dracula tells the knight that he is in charge of the hotel while he's gone and sets off to find this monster. Rival Name: Gru Reason: TBA... Connection: The original stories of Dracula portray him as a villain, while Gru was a villain until becoming redeemed. Both characters actually have originated from film instead of video games, though there are video games based on they're films. Both characters also speak with accents, and are fathers. Ending Dracula returns to Hotel Transylvania after defeating the Polygon Man and states to everyone the rogue monster is now gone, and therefor tells the zombies and knights to get back to work. Though some of the monsters in the hotel are still concerned about another rogue monster attacking. Dracula glows with the AP and says he thinks he'll be able to handle them. Gameplay Dracula is one of the swifter characters in the game. His attacks do a good amount of damage. Similar to Kat, Dracula is able to glide around the stage. Movelist * (Square Moves) * (Triangle Moves) * (Circle Moves) * (Cross Moves) *(Grabs) Supers *'Level 1 Super' *'Level 2 Super' *'Level 3 Super' Taunts & Quotes Taunts *'King of the Night:' Dracula floats above the ground and says "You think you're a match for me?" Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"Dracula time!" **"You shall fear... Dracula!" **"All right. Good choice." *'Item Pick-Up:' **"These humans sure have strange weapons." **"The heck is this thing?" *'Succesful KO:' **"That... was fun!" **"Still prefer the blood substitute though." *'Respawn:' **"I rise!" Intros & Outros Entrances *'Flying In:' Dracula flies in as a bat and transforms to normal, then readies to fight. *'Party Time!:' Dracula appears out of a cloud of smoke and coughs, then readies himself. Winning Screen *'King of Monsters:' Dracula picks his fangs with a toothpick. *'Bat Crazy:' Dracula turns into a bat and flies off. Losing Screen *If using King of Monsters: Dracula's arms are crossed and he looks displeased. *If using Bat Crazy: Dracula is seen trying to get out of a coffin. Results Screen *'Win:' Dracula is shown smiling. *'Loss:' Dracula has his arms crossed, looking displeased. Victory Music *Default Theme Costumes The Main Vampire Dracula's basic appearance, as seen in the picture above. Trivia *Dracula is the third character to originate from a movie instead of a video game, the other two being Princess Merida and Jack Frost. Category:Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:First-Party Characters Category:Non video game characters